


Anniversary

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Klaine, M/M, Texting!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had a planned anniversary dinner, but it didn't go as planned, how does their kids react at the family whatsapp group when they found out what happened?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 12





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> so I already mentioned Lizzie and Lily in a previous texting!klaine story, now you get to meet them properly!  
> the kid's ages in this one:  
> Lizzie- 18  
> Lily- 16  
> Finn and Meg- 15
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

18:30  
Lily: Please someone at home make me something for dinner, i'm on my way from dance lesson and i'm STARVING!

Lizzie: sorry, not at home yet

Lily: Daddy? Papa? Finn? Meg?

Finn: Meg and I are still on our way too

Lily: omg dads? Pleaseeee

Kurt: sorry honey, Papa and I will be home late tonight. do you want me to order some pizza to our house?

Lily: oh no, completely forgot about your anniversary dinner, i'll order it myself, enjoy!

Kurt: actually dinner didn't go as we planned, we might come home very late or even tomorrow morning. Do you want me to call grandpa to come and stay with you guys?

Lizzie: what happened?

Kurt: umm Papa and I got into a car accident, nothing too serious

Meg: WAY TO LET YOUR KIDS KNOW ABOUT IT!

Lizzie: what???

Lily: omg are you ok?

Finn: oh no

Kurt: we are fine, just in the hospital for a few tests and we'll be back home

Meg: why Papa doesn't write anything? Is he hurt?

Kurt: he has a few bruises but he is fine, just in a bit pain right now, he says hi and that he loves you

Lizzie: tell him we love him too

Finn: What are his injuries? 

Kurt: it's too soon to know now, the doctors are still running some tests

Meg: and you?

Kurt: same, honey, nothing too serious. You didn't answer me if I should call grandpa

Lizzie: no need, i'll be home all night

Kurt: good, order something to eat kids, there is money on my nightstand

Finn: let us know what the are doctors saying

Lily: and if you need us to come pick you up from the hospital or bring you an overnight bag there

Kurt: ok, kiddos, Papa says you are wonderful and I couldn't agree more, talk to you later

20:13  
Blaine: so here are the news- I have a crack in the arm and stitches on my forhead. Daddy have stitches on his shoulder and a few bruises at the ribs that will hurt for a few weeks.  
The doctors will let us go soon so we will be home around 22:00.

Meg: that sounds more serious than Daddy made it sound

Finn: Daddy can cover the truth pretty good, Meg.

Lizzie: guys relax, it's not too bad, Papa and Daddy are really ok. Now you two get out of your rooms, food is here.

Kurt: Finn you rude kid, i'll forgive you only cause I know you say it out of love

Finn: didn't say that, Daddy...

Blaine: easy on your dad, Finn, he only tries not freaking you guys out.

Lily: didn't work with Meg...

Blaine: well, that's because she is a diva as her Daddy

Kurt: hey!

Meg: hey!

Blaine: see? Point proved

Lizzie: well at least you sounds like you feel better now, Papa

Finn: probably not for too long cause Daddy punches him for his last statement

Kurt: i'm not, you vicious boy, he's hurt

Lily: evil twins, if you won't come down here in ten seconds i'll eat all your Pizza!

Meg: coming

Blaine: play nice, you all

Lizzie: all ok Papa, don't worry  
*lizzie send a photo*

Kurt: bon appetit cuties

Blaine: that indeed made me feel better

Kurt: sappy

Blaine:you are the one tearful all over my shoulder right now

Kurt: shut up

Lily: you both sappy and so gays

Finn: WTF Lils

Lily: just saying the truth

Kurt: why are you texting during dinner anyway? We have rules in this house

Meg: this way we can imagine you seating and eating with us around the table

Blaine: yeah, sure that's the reason

Kurt: I bet you Lizzie doesn't answer cause she is the only educated child I have

Lily: you meant only nerd child

Blaine: not nice

Finn: they both fight now

Kurt: so go break them up before it ends with breaking things and yelling, cause your sister probably busy posting it on her instagram page

Meg: you bet I do, this is epic, Lizzie almost broke Lily's phone, and now she is going al crazy at her

Blaine: oh god

Kurt:...

Blaine: Daddy saying I need to say something as well cause you are also MY kids, so just stop fighting or he will come back home and go realy CRAZY at all of you

Kurt: WHAT

Lizzie: guys, you are next to each other, just talk face to face

Kurt: does that mean the fighting is over?

Lily: yeh, I beat her

Lizzie: god

Finn: they are ok, solved in 'shut up you'

Blaine: ok, seriously not fighting anymore, got it? You know Daddy and I hate it and it's not the best situation to do it

Lizzie: you right, sorry

Lily: yeah, ditto

Meg: *Meg send a photo*  
Here, they makeup and hugging now

Kurt: happy to see it

Blaine: now go finish your pizza

Lizzie: do you want us to leave you some? Since you didn't made it to your dinner, you must be starving

Blaine: actually Daddy got us some snacks from the machine, I don't thing we are in the mood for pizza and it will get cold by the time we'll be home, so enjoy it all

Finn: yeah sorry for your evening guys, must be sucks

Kurt: it's fine, honey, we will just reschedule

Blaine: we have to go and fill some forms now kids, talk to you later

22:43  
Kurt: guys, where are you all?

Lizzie: at Melody's

Lily: at Lavender's

Meg: at Rachel and Jessy's, with twin no.1

Blaine: why didn't you say you are going? You scared the hell out of us

Lizzie: sorry

Lily: surprise

Finn: it's for a good cause

Kurt: which is?

Lily: go out to the balcony

Blaine: why?

Meg: just go, Pops

Kurt: OMG guys!

Blaine: oh this is beautiful, the pancakes smells amazing

Lizzie: open the basket, all the sauces are in there and another surprise

Blaine: where did you get this bottle of wine? You are all under age

Lily: Papa it's from your own kitchen

Blaine: yeah Daddy already facepalmed about that

Meg: come on, seat down and put your phones aside, we made you a little romantic dinner to celebrate today in SOME way

Lizzie: just notice we bought you a present, it's in the basket as well

Blaine: oh god, those pajamas are adorable!

Kurt: love it, thank you guys, you are the best!

Meg: I bet Papa just told Daddy 'honey, we made the best kids' and started crying

Blaine: actually it's Daddy who's crying

Kurt: lier, it's you

Lily: 'oh, B, our kids are indeed so talented and thoughtful, I love you so much'

Meg: 'I love you too, you are the love of my life, Kurt, and i'm gonna say it to you every day even if our kids will beg us to stop being so cheesy'

Lily: 'you are so hot right now, let's skip dinner and go make another baby'

Kurt: that's not how it happens, sweetie

Blaine: i'm offended you think i'm that naive, girl

Meg: OH MY GOD, LILS, why did you do that!

Lizzie: thanks for the image, sister

Lily: well, the house WILL be empty all night longggg

Finn: i'm leaving now, too much for me

Meg: thanks a lot freak

Lizzie: there are some thing in life you just need not to mention

Kurt: one of them is your parents having sex

Meg: Daddy please stop!!!

Finn: look what you did, Lily, happy now?

Lily: I was raised by this man, i'm honestly surprised you all act like that

Lizzie: we still have Papa to educate us as well

Blaine: no comment

Lily: ok, guys, seriously go enjoy the rest of your evening now, DINNER mainelly

Blaine: will do, thank you kiddos, have a good night, we love you so much!


End file.
